Time to Give Gifts
'The Christmas Season has arrived in Charm Farm!' Click for Next Quest: ⇛ ⇛ My Christmas Tree ⇚ ⇚ Begin= |-|Toy Workshop Build Info= |-|Time to Give Gifts 1/11= *Clear Snowflakes until you find (3) Snowflake drops *Clear (2) Snowbanks *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling to receive a "Snowy Inspiration" (drops every time) |-|Time to Give Gifts 2/11= *Enchant Houses with Snowy Inspiration to get Scarf *Enchant Shmoos with Snowy Inspiration to get Buttons *Place the Toy Workshop from Inventory & Complete the Build |-|Time to Give Gifts 3/11= *Get (3) Thimbles (Any Click @ Neighbors) *Start production & Collect from Toy Workshop (1) time *Sell (2) Teddy Bears in YOUR Market to get Christmas Tree Ornament |-|Christmas Collection= *Collect from the Toy Workshop to get "Christmas" Collection items *Trade in the "Christmas" Collections until you have a full stack of "Stockings with Gifts" to open. (You will get some "Stockings with Gifts" as quest rewards - they are found in the last tab of your inventory with other consumable items) *Open your Stack of 'Stockings with Gifts' to get a reward! |-|Time to Give Gifts 4/11= *Collect Inspiration from your Fairy Dwelling *Get (2) Scarf by enchanting buildings with Snowy Inspiration *Get (1) Buttons by casting Snowy Inspiration on Shmoos |-|Time to Give Gifts 5/11= *Have a Wonder Workshop *Get (3) Snowballs by collecting from Snowbanks / Snowmen *Craft a Snow Pig in the Wonder Workshop |-|Time to Give Gifts 6/11= *Get (5) Snowflakes by harvesting Snowflakes or as a gift from Neighbors *Feed your Snow Pig (5) times (How adorable are the baby Snow Pigs?!) (12 min feed cycle) *Sell (1) Snow Pig to get Snowy Wool |-|Time to Give Gifts 7/11= *Craft (3) Snow Pigs in your Wonder Workshop *Sell Teddy Bears at your NEIGHBORS Market (you get 3 instead of 1 and it upgrades the objective for this quest) *Upgrade your Toy Workshop to L2 (See Tab: Toy Workshop Build Info) |-|Time to Give Gifts 8/11= *Collect 15 Twigs by cutting down yours or your neighbors' trees *Craft Snowy Inspiration Spells 3 times in your Wonder Workshop (total of 15 spells, Fairy Dwelling drops count, too) *Sell Teddy Bears to collect 20 Ornaments (neighbors' markets are a better deal) |-|Time to Give Gifts 9/11= *Sell 6 adult Snow Pigs *Sell Teddy Bears to collect 25 ornaments (neighbors' markets are a better deal) *Upgrade the Toy Workshop to Level 3 (See Tab: Toy Workshop Build Info) |-|Time to Give Gifts 10/11= *Have your neighbors feed your Snow Pigs 24 times *Feed your Neighbors' Snow Pigs 24 times *Collect 35 Ornaments by selling Teddy Bears |-|Time to Give Gifts 11/11= *Sell Teddy Bears to collect 40 Ornaments (neighbors' markets are a better deal) *Craft 60 Snowy Inspirations in your Wonder Workshop (12 production runs or combine with the Fairy Dwelling drops) *Upgrade the Toy Workshop to L4 (See Tab: Toy Workshop Build Info) Click here for the Second Christmas Quest Event: My Christmas Tree! Category:Timed Event Quests